1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for sealing a cover on a container. It more particularly relates to facilitating the easy uniform sealing of covers on typically food containers but can be used on containers for other items also.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many different types of containers are used by restaurants to allow patrons to bring home food which they do not finish. Many of these containers consist of an aluminum container and a cardboard or plastic top. The covers can be flat or raised to provide more space to accommodate the food. The lip of the container is then manually folded over the flat cover or a lip on the raised cover. This manual folding takes time and is not uniform and may not securely seal the container.